Down the Well
by Handmaiden-of-SHIELD
Summary: "Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I would like to introduce some of our friends from the other side." A concerned InuYasha attempts to force an injured Kagome down the well for her safety. It works but they bring along some unexpected guests as well.
1. Chapter 1

"Put me down InuYasha! Do it or so help me God I'll-" Kagome screamed as she pounded her fists into his back.

"What 'sit' me? Do it and you'll be hitting the ground with me. Dammit Kagome quit struggling, you'll re-open the wounds." InuYasha growled. He was sick of her empty threats and the fact that when angry enough the women could really pack a punch. But concern was there. The New Moon was coming and InuYasha would not be able to protect the Priestess.

If anyone had been awake out this hour (which was quite possible, considering the fact that neither of them were controlling their volume) they would have seen an interesting scene, to say the least.

Walking through the village they would have saw a young teenage girl thrown over the shoulder of a demon. What was even more curios were the companions following far enough behind to not be in the way, but close enough to monitor the situation All of them afraid to speak, not wanting to turn the wrath upon themselves. Had the villagers not recognized the group, alarms would have sounded.

A demon carrying off a priestess-garmented woman would have not sat well with most. But the villagers knew them all. The Priestess-Kagome, and the Half Demon-InuYasha had a special relationship. One the villagers couldn't figure out. They had asked but Keade had just told the villagers not to worry.

"Fuck Kagome knock it off already, there's gonna be blo-" and there it was. She had just re-opened a wound. "Well damn, why don't you ever listen to me?" InuYasha sighed. _Her right arm._

"Well maybe you shouldn't have-" Kagome started. And that's all she got out. InuYasha had pulled her off of his shoulder. (She thought for a second that he might put her down, and when he did there would be in for a few 'sit's') and rearranged her so he was carrying her against his chest.

Kagome was stunned silent. Even _if _she wanted to complain and pound his chest in protest she couldn't. She was pinned against his chest. His body applying pressure to her bleeding right arm.

A short walk later they were at the well. And Kagome had found her voice again getting desperate. She wanted to return of her own free will-not someone else's.

"I don't want too!"

"I'm not askin if you wanna. I'm tellin ya!"

She sat him, took the fall with him and jumped out of his arms while his face hit the ground. Shippo just laughed safely atop Miroku's shoulder. The spell wore off and InuYasha got up and pushed Kagome into the Well, knowing full well that she would land to safety on the other side.

But mid-fall Kagome reached out for support, and grabbed InuYasha. InuYasha grabbed Miroku by the hand. Shippo reached out to Sango to avoid falling. It would have worked but Miroku had grabbed Shippo by the tail, therefor pulling Sango in as well. Sango reached for something steady but instead found Kirara's paws, who had also tried to flee the falling mess.

They fell fast and it seemed they would land hard against the bottom until the spell activated and it began to glow. And instead of the well only allowing Hanyou and Priestess to pass, it swallowed them all up.

It was nothing compared to her and InuYasha's graceful landings. They landed atop one another, in a crumpled head. Kagome had ended up on top of InuYasha now, with Shippo on her back. Sango had ended on Miroku, their faces extremely close to one another. Kirara had been the only one who hadn't ended up on someone else, or with anyone on her.

Sitting outside on an unusually clear night in Tokyo was Kagome's mother. Kagome had been gone for a longer period of time than usual. Reasons went unexplained-but Mama Higurashi didn't press. Her daughter was in the best hands possible. InuYasha would rather die than allow harm to Kagome. She just wondered when the two would admit their feelings for each other.

Just as she thought about her daughter and the Hanyou, the shed, where the well housed, began to glow. Eventually it faded but not before attracting the attention of her father in law as well. "Well they've returned."

"But this late?"

"INUYASHA SIT!"

"PERVERTED MONK!" Two female voices rang through the temple grounds. It was mere seconds before a slap and a thud followed. A few seconds later the shed door was thrown open as InuYasha emerged-looking upset, with Kagome right behind him.

"InuYasha, Kagome! You're back" Souta's voice rang out from his window on the second story. (It shocked Mama-he was supposed to be in bed asleep. Apparently the light had woken him up.)

"How ya doing runt?" InuYasha yelled back. Earning him another "sit" from Kagome.

"Do you always have to be so loud? People are trying to sleep." Kagome asked. "Hi Mama, sorry about how late it is. Kind of a last-minute-decision." She said running over to her mother and hugging her. She also noticed her Grandfather was standing in the doorway. "Hi Grandpa!"

"HAHAHAHA! InuYasha got sat again! You should do it more often Kagome." Shippo said announcing his presence to the rest of the Higurashi family. "What have none of you ever seen a Kitsune?"

Before Kagome or InuYasha could explain Sango, Miroku, and Kirara exited the shed, the Monk begging for Sango's forgiveness. He was trying to look guilty but had a huge smile on his face, along with a red handprint. Sango was blushing uncontrollably.

Kagome's family just stood there in shock.

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I would like to introduce some of our friends from the other side."

Well here it is. It's most likely just a peace of crap, but I can't ignore a plot bunny when it strikes. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's family stood in silence starring at the four unusual visitors from beyond the well. All of them had heard stories that came from InuYasha and Kagome, but never imagined actually meeting them. It was Momma Higurashi that broke the awkward silence first. "Well let's get everyone inside before you catch a cold." She said as she ushered everyone inside. "Father please put some tea on."

"You must have had a busy day, make you're selves comfortable." Kagome's mother instructed, then turned away to tend to the Tea. She called from the kitchen "tea should be ready soon then we can introduce ourselves. How does that sound?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Kagome sat down on the couch followed by Sango and Miroku copying her movements. Shippo jumped in Kagome's lap and Kirara was already in Sango's. InuYasha didn't join them, he went to go find something to treat Kagome's arm. Souta popped down in the spot next to Kagome: animated with questions.

"Hi, what's you're names? Mines Souta. How did you meet my sister and InuYasha? What do you do? What's the giant boomerang for? Why does that cat have two tails?"

"Souta don't be rude, they'll introduce themselves when everyone is gathered around. Go help InuYasha with whatever he's doing. And try not to let him break anything!" Kagome called up the stairs, where Souta had just taken off too. "Sorry about him guys."

Shock was starting to wear off and the four of them begun to return to normal. "It's quite alright Kagome. Your mother is also taking this really well." Miroku spoke up and Kirara meowed her agreement. For some reason that made Kagome laugh out.

"You should have seen their faces when they first meet InuYasha."

"And you should have seen yours when he burst into the room like he did." Kagome's Grandfather said walking into the room with her mother behind him, holding a tray with cups and Tea on it.

"Buyo! Come back here!" Souta yelled from upstairs. It took a few seconds for Kagome to understand what was happening. Sure enough Buyo came running downstairs (quite fast for a fat cat) with InuYasha chasing him.

"InuYasha SIT!" Kagome yelled the subjugation and instantly InuYasha was face first into the hardwood flooring. This sent Shippo into another fit of laughter. After a few seconds the spell wore off and InuYasha made his way over to the couch, after a few under-the-breath complaints.

"Here Sis. InuYasha was looking for this. He said something about reopening a wound." Souta said, handing his sister the first aid kit. InuYasha merely swiped it out of the younger child's hand. Now it was Kagome's turn to complain.

"It stopped bleeding a while ago." But it all fell on deaf ears as InuYasha rolled up her sleeve and began to dress the wound.

During this whole ordeal, Grandfather and Mama Higurashi sat on the couch across from Kagome and diagonal from Sango and Miroku. "So…" Kagome's mother started.

"Oh, Mama this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara." Kagome introduced each one pointing to each individual. "Everyone this is my mother, grandfather, and little brother Souta. Oh and that was Buyo, who InuYasha was chasing." InuYasha merely just gave a "whatever" from under his breath. Kagome was beginning to tell the story of how all of them fell down the well.

They sat up for a while listening to Kagome and her theory of how everyone else ended up in their time.

When Tea and Kagome's story was finished, Mama Higurashi sent Souta off to bed, taking Shippo (who had fallen asleep) with her into Kagome's room. She and her Father in law were also excusing themselves for the night.

"So when shall we be heading back, or at least attempt to Kagome?" Miroku said after a few moments of silence.

"Well the New Moon is in three days, so probably not till after that. Not to mention we should wait until my arm is better, can't shoot an arrow, with only one good arm."

This caused some fuss on InuYasha's account but the issue was settled after Sango pointed out that InuYasha made such a big deal about Kagome's arm before being on this side of the well.

With that issue settled, the four headed off to bed. InuYasha and Miroku staying in the living room for now, while Kagome, Sango and Kirara took to her room.

"Why do I have to explain it InuYasha? I'm separating Sango from Miroku, so she can sleep easy tonight. Don't give me that look. Yes InuYasha I know we usually sleep in my room, just not this time. Can you imagine what Miroku would say if he knew. Goodnight InuYasha." With that Kagome climbed the stairs and shut her door.

Kagome moved Shippo to the futon her mother had prepared and allowed Sango and Kirara to have the bed, while she and Shippo would sleep on the floor._ Tomorrow will prove interesting._ Kagome thought right after laying down. Within minutes all of them were asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>An:CRAP CRAP CRAP! Thats all I can say about this chapter. I hate it. And im sorry for the lack of...everything, but it's kinda the set up for the rest of the story. Oh I also apoligze for the wait. Im in the middle of an attempt to attend collage on Monday. So who knows when the next chapter will be. Cause I dont _<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku was in a deep sleep due to the fact that this flooring was exceptionally soft and warm. Not to mention as of late they'd been camping out, InuYasha was pushing them. Rumors and the Scent of Naraku were all around them.

But what finally did bring him out of his sleep was the smell of food being cooked. And he awoke to find his two very dear female companions at what he assumed was the stove doing the said cooking. Well Kagome was at least. InuYasha was off to the side playing (torturing?) with Kagome's poor cat.

And there she was, attempting to help Kagome with the morning meal, but was ultimately confused with all the strange…things that occupied the kitchen.

Miroku got up from his makeshift bed and proceeded into the kitchen to bid everyone a good morning. And of course in typical Miroku fashion, stroked Sango's butt afterward.

Before Sango had the opportunity to retaliate though, Kagome stepped in and hit Miroku incredibly hard across the face with the plastic spatula she'd been using to cook breakfast.

There was silence. Nobody could say anything. She was pissed. So pissed InuYasha who was completely innocent (minus torturing poor Buyo) cringed and prepared himself for the storm that was Kagome.

"Listen Monk and listen well! Don't you dare, in the entire duration you're here, ever do that again. You may get away with your antics in your era, but here it's a serious crime. Don't let me catch you Miroku."

And with the final death threat hanging in the air, Kagome turned back to the modern stove to finish everyone's breakfast. Sango whispered her thanks, knowing for at least now, her backside was safe.

Mama was shocked to see her daughter and her guests up so early. Not only up, but with breakfast made and places set. She also duly noted there was a spatula shaped red mark on…..Miroku's? face. Ah yes, the "pervert" as InuYasha called him.

By now the smell had awoken everyone in the house, and those who hadn't already eaten sat down. Souta was once again animated with questions about the Guest's, telling everyone the stories of InuYasha and his adventures when visiting this Era.

"…..Kagome told me to go get InuYasha, but I didn't know how to, so I started digging, then all of a sudden InuYasha was right there. Do you remember InuYasha? "

"Souta calm down." Mama kindly demanded. "So what are the plans for you all?"

"Mama, if it's alright with you, were all going to stay here for three days, we want to wait out the New Moon."

"That's quite fine with me. Boys?" With no complaints the issue was settled. "Kagome I want you get upstairs to take a bath, and scrub that arm clean. The last thing you need is to get it infected."

Souta suddenly got an evil look in his eye and bravely decided to announce his next story for everyone to hear. He might have to run but it would be worth it.

"Hey sis, remember when you saw InuYasha naked?" Souta didn't give out any more details. He just left everything to everyone's imagination.

Two things happened at that moment; in a single movement Kagome had leaped over the table in a vain attempt to pound Souta. Luckily he had fast reflexes and ran outside, with Kagome yelling threats while gaining on him.

The other reaction was Mirokus' whose mind went instantly into the gutter. He got up slapped InuYasha's back (who was in such a shock he couldn't move) in congratulations and went outside to watch Kagome's fury be unleashed on her brother.

_There has to be a logical reason._ That was the phrase being chanted by Sango as the events around her unfolded. _Kagome and InuYasha naked? No there was more to the story. Was there?_ She looked around for someone who could provide backstory, but everyone had gone out to watch Kagome extract revenge.

But there was InuYasha sitting there still in shock.

"Alright InuYasha, you have five minutes to explain yourself. Now!" She yelled.

"It's not what you think, Kagome made Souta come distract me...bath…..too hot of water." InuYasha was beginning to panic. The only thing he feared more than a pissed off Kagome was a pissed of Sango.

"That's all it better have been. Well I'm going to see what punishment Kagome had planned out for Souta."

**A/n: Short and not good, but this like the others were all kind of a set up so please forgive them. It should pick up from here on out.**


	4. AN: Please read!

Dear all my readers,

It has been sometime between updates so I thought I would explain. As of right now "Down the Well" will be going on a short hiatus. The main reason is, the story is being stubborn and the next few parts are not up to my standards. So it is my thought instead of giving you a have assed piece of crap, it would be better to hold off and really work on the story.

I Thank you all for understanding and hope to post soon. Until then.

-Mackenzie(Sailor Rayearth)


	5. Day 1 part 1

Apparently Souta's soccer practice was paying off, even after all those times that she ran for her life; he was still faster than her. That only fueled Kagome's determination. If she could outrun demons, her little brother should be easy to catch. Souta turned right, making a risky attempt to reach the house to try to hide in his room and decreased the distance in between them as Kagome read his plan and sharply turned with him. In one final attempt she lunged at him and succeeded. They both fell to the ground in a mess of limbs. He was pinned, she was victorious.

Souta expected a punch or yelling, but he got something much worse. Kagome, from all their years playing as children, had learned every ticklish spot on his body. And by the look in her eye, she was ready to tickle him.

After a moment Kagome brought down revenge. Souta lay there, squirming against the attacks. He was laughing so hard, he was having trouble breathing.

Everyone else watched as Souta was being tortured. Most of everyone just laughed. Kirara went after Souta, joining in the play. InuYasha had joined everyone in the doorway and shouted encouragements to Souta. While Sango rooted for Kagome.

When Kagome finally let Souta up, He squirmed away fast as possible and hid behind his mother. Kirara followed closely behind him. It wasn't till then Kagome had noticed her arm had started to bleed again. She watched as InuYasha honed in on the bleeding and she could see the words forming at his mouth. No doubt ready to lecture her. "You know, humans aren't as fragile as you think." She said to him.

"Keh"

"Well that was quite fun. Now we have to prepare for the shrine to open." Kagome's grandfather spoke up. "Now that you're back Kagome, I expect your help."

"But I can't work all day and expect everyone just to sit around."

"It's fine Lady Kagome. We will help!" Miroku exclaimed. Shippo yelled in his agreement.

"I'll help; it's to pay everyone back for allowing me to stay here, until..." At the threat of Sango almost reveling his secret, InuYasha growled at her which got a response from Kirara, who hissed back. "Kagome recovers from her injury." Sango finished.

"Then it's settled, now Kagome get upstairs and scrub out that wound, it'll get infected. Souta, go change you're pajamas are filthy. I swear you find ways for me to get stuck with work." Kagome's mother commanded. But she had a gentle smile on her face.

"Then we'll be here even longer. And Naraku will get even further ahead." InuYasha commented reverting back to his stubborn ways.

"And after you finished with that, you get in those robes and help with the shrine."

"Yes grandfather. Sango, care to join me? You mentioned needing a good bath. And here we won't have to worry about the Monk."

"Yes that sounds wonderful, all of it." Sango replied referring to Miroku and his usual attempts to peek. That was just another thing she envied about Kagome, the man (Hanyou) she loved, wasn't a pervert.

* * *

><p>Upstairs and in the bathroom Kagome locked the door behind them and sat down in the warm water, the wound stinging as the water touched it. It had been a week sense a proper bath was allowed. Thanks to InuYasha's determination for the jewel. "It's to make sure Miroku doesn't get any ideas, I warned him, but he is stubborn."<p>

"And motivated." Sango added, as she stepped into the hot water. "I have never seen a lock that tiny before. And instant hot water? This is wonderful Kagome. I can see why you want to return here often."

"It's not all this really. Not anymore at least. I don't feel like I need all these advancements. Not anymore at least. My family's here and that's it."

* * *

><p>InuYasha sat down the hallway leaning against the wall, keeping an ear on Kagome and an eye out for Miroku. He received questionable stares by the old man (if looks could kill, he would be dead) and Souta, who just smiled and ran outside with Kirara, Buyo, and Shippo following him. His sensitive ears picked up Sango's voice "…And motivated" <em>Must mean the Monk.<em>

"I have never seen a lock that tiny before. And instant hot water? This is wonderful Kagome. I can see why you want to return here often." _Yeah I could see why too Sango, and it scares me. _That was surprising to InuYasha. The only time he was ever truly afraid of anything was his human night. But the thought of Kagome leaving him and even possibly sealing off the Well…._Its unbearable to think of her gone. _

"It's not all this really. Not anymore at least. I don't feel like I need all these advancements. Not anymore at least. My family's here and that's it." _Her family. _The only member of family he had left was Sesshomaru. He remembered what it felt like to lose his mother.

* * *

><p>The two women sat in silence for a while. Kagome scrubbed her entire body clean, while Sango turned away and did the same. Sango hesitated in asking her next question. "Kagome, what will you do after Naraku is killed and the Jewel is completed? Miroku and I have been wondering for a long time now.<p>

Kagome was startled at her question. It was a question she didn't have an answer too. _What am I going to do? Not even I have thought that far ahead. I would like to live over there. But there is also my family here. I guess it depends on InuYasha. _

* * *

><p>From outside in the hall, InuYasha heard the question Sango just asked.<p>

"Kagome, what will you do after Naraku is killed and the Jewel is completed?

InuYasha's ears pricked up, waiting for a reply. He heard Kagome shift in the water, plainly uncomfortable with the question. But before she could answer he got up and left outside. He didn't even need or want to hear her say it. It was obvious. She would come back here, and never see him again.

He sighed; it would be nobody's fault but his. The way he was constantly hurting her, He would run off to find Kikyo, he would return, never take in account of Kagome's feelings, they would fight, and she would go home. It was a routine. _You stupid, stubborn jack-ass._

InuYasha jumped up into the branches of the GodTree, using the foliage as coverage, watched as Souta, Kirara, Buyo, and Shippo all ran around the yard playing a game.

* * *

><p>"I guess it all depends on what InuYasha does." Kagome finally replied.<p>

Sango just sighed. Kagome was going to wait forever on InuYasha. She was about to lecture her. But before she could, Kagome begun to cry softly. "You're going to tell me that 'no guy is worth waiting around forever' aren't you Sango? My friends here tell me the same thing." There was a pause why Kagome caught her breath. The soap slipped from her hand, she was shaking so much. "But I can't help how I feel." She replied with a frightening calmness.

All Sango could do was watch as her friend released all of her emotions. Just a few days before, InuYasha ran off to find Kikyo again. Normally Kagome would have gone home. But they were fall from the village, and Naraku had been close.

Sango pulled Kagome close, ignoring the need for modesty, and let her cry out all the pain. After some time Kagome pulled away. She thanked Sango and retrieved the spare shrine garments they kept in the bathroom. She dressed and handed a pair to Sango. Neither said anything. And neither would. They kept each other's secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>An: That's the chapter. Got a little bit more emotional then usual. But I look at that like a good thing. While the comedy will be there (hopefully) I also want character development. So expect some dramatic stuff. I also apologize for the lack of everyone else, but they'll be back I promise. <strong>

**Off topic side note here. Starting now I'm including songs in the "AN's." Basically songs that helped inspire me. The ones for this one are **

"**How to save a life" by "The Fray"**

"**Come" the 7****th**** ending to InuYasha-****yes I have the songs on my computer (don't judge me!) **

**Oh I have a twitter now. Please follow me, I post about the stories, let you know about delays, one-shots, and my inspirations. **

**Ok last thing I promise. Please Review, I love to receive them, and read them, and reply to them.**


	6. Day 1 part 2

**Details below.**

* * *

><p>Souta watched as InuYasha emerged from the house and jump into the God Tree. He had an upset look on his face, but Souta let it go. His sister and him must have gotten into a fight again. It was nothing new. Most of the time that was the only reason she came home anymore, "too cool off after a fight" she confided to him.<p>

He never wanted to meet this Kikyo person, whoever she was, that Kagome told him about. She sounded mean.

"Hey Souta, look at Kirara! I wanna try next!" Shouts from across the yard, turned his attention back to the two Youkai playing with his soccer ball. Currently the Twin tailed cat was balancing herself on the ball. Then when she noticed she caught the boys' laughter, she jumped off and gave Shippo the attempt he wanted.

* * *

><p>He laughed at her antics playing with the ball. Her tails twitched. He had seen her. She ran to him, transforming in front of all the ignorant humans and pounced. He screamed of shock at her, and ran. Only he didn't get too far, she was already in midair and she came down on top of him. Gasps of horror came from all round her.<p>

Why had he screamed, it wasn't like this was anything new. She looked down again. When had it become the Miko's brother again? This wasn't the same little boy she saw a second ago. He was different. She got off of him. Her tails were tucked under her now, she had done something wrong. Kirara changed forms, and sunk away from everyone. The last time she had attacked someone by accident was when those two she-demons controlled her.

* * *

><p>Miroku, who had been out helping Kagome's grandfather, was the first one over. He pulled Souta up and moved out of the way to let Mama Higurashi to her son. Miroku was the first to find Kirara hiding behind the house sulking. "Kirara come here. I'm not going to yell at you." He cooed to her. He got on his knees, and called again after no response. "Fine then, you can stay over there."<p>

She thought he was going to leave, but instead he leaned against the house. "You thought of Kohaku didn't you?" he asked. _Yes. _"You miss him." _Yes. _"I suppose it's unfair, we all think of only Sango, but you miss him just as much. You are just as important in his life too. We forget that. Remind us sometimes, and we'll comfort you, as we comfort Sango.

"Well come on Kirara, you need to apologize, and I'll explain why that happened. Don't worry if their anything like Kagome, you'll be forgiven."

When the two finally came from out behind the house, Kagome and Sango were now out of the bath and dressed in a Miko's robes. From the comforting way Kagome looked and Sango apologizing he would bet the two of them were aware of the situation.

Kirara jumped out of Miroku's arms and made her way over to Souta. Almost immediately he picked her up and scratched her ears. And suddenly the two were off playing again. Everyone let out a breath and continued on working.

Working at the temple was never hard for Kagome. Time consuming was a better phrase. But it was a welcome change of pace instead of running for her life. Even the sulking Hanyou sitting in the tree went unnoticed for some time. It was peaceful for some time until….

"Hey Kagome! You're back!" As if some force was working against her and a few peaceful days, who would happen to show up? Nobody other then Hojo of course. InuYasha was going to make a scene. Where ever InuYasha was, at least. Glancing over Kagome saw everyone heading inside.

"Hey Hojo, how have you been?" Kagome called back. She forced a smile on her face as he approached her with a huge smile on his face. But this was only to be polite. Even before she started crossing over, she only thought of Hojo as a friend. Now that she was in love with InuYasha, that feeling of friendship only diminished. Now it kinda bugged her whenever he asked her out. Would the guy not take a hint?

"So how was your trip, to Shōdoshima, was it? I bet it was fun."

"Shōdoshima? Oh yeah my trip! It was wonderful. I had a great time. I was visiting family. A distant cousin." Kagome said, lying through her teeth. A trip! It was brilliant! Finally a decent excuse of why she wasn't available too her friends. She hoped Hojo would get strait to the point and ask her out for her to agree then feign sickness.

"I wanted to ask you. Do you think uh, maybe Friday we could go catch a movie?"

"Umm sure. I don't see why not." _Other than the fact I'm not going to be here._

"Alright. I'll pick you up at seven. Then we can walk to the theatre. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great Hojo." Kagome said agreeing to whatever he thought. Not like she was going to be there anyway.

Thankfully Hojo turned to leave, but as he made his way to the stairs. He stopped and stepped back suddenly. Kagome barely caught his movement out of the corner of her eye. He turned and asked what types of creatures were seen around the temple.

"Birds, insects, the occasional stray. Souta claimed to see a chicken once. Why?"

"I just saw a fox." Hojo replied, still shocked from what he believed he saw. Kagome thought for a second. Foxes? Not likely. Foxes avoided people and they were in the middle of the city. She almost called him crazy that was until she saw it for herself.

Dashing from the bushes just mere feet away was the fox Hojo claimed to see. Instantly she recognized it. Shippo, was running around outside in a fox form Kagome had never seen him take. But like anything Shippo transformed himself into, it was flawed. He was running on the ground, but with no feet. Kinda just floating there above the dirt. And his face was distorted with the eyes and mouth of a human.

Oh how Kagome prayed Hojo didn't notice Shippo and his sketchy abilities. "It has human eyes!" Hojo shrieked. Off handedly Kagome thought that he screamed like a girl, but that was beside the point, she had to cover for herself.

But she could also have a lot of fun while doing this…

"Oh must be that pesky Kitsune again. He's always causing trouble." Kagome said, very detached. Which wasn't really acting, Shippo, at times, was more of a trickster and instigator then InuYasha. "Don't worry about him. He only likes to prank people, well anyone who is afraid of him. Opps, guess that's you Hojo." Kagome said only a hint of a smile coming to her face, she would enjoy this. All around him a few fox fires were swirling. Then a huge face popped out of thin air scaring Hojo so bad he fell backwards. He pulled his legs to his chest and begun praying. The joke had gone far enough, although a bit too soon, and Kagome stepped in. "All right little guy time to stop. Run back to wherever you came from." Obediently Shippo scurried off into the bushes.

"Why don't you exercise that thing?" He asked.

"Kitsune spirits are sacred to temples. Gramps won't let anyone. Plus he's so cute." Hojo looked dumbfounded and quickly proceeded to leave. Which lead Kagome to wonder if he even remembered the plans at all? So far Kagome was having a great first day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all my lovely readers and reviewers. In case you haven't noticed this chapter is extremely late. I will now explain why. My last update was December I believe, Now the holidays around my family get absolutely hectic. So that put me out of commission until January. I had begun this chapter during February but was put on hold after a close friend of mine moved in with me and the rest of the house hold, due to a shitty home life. So I apologize for delay. But I want everyone to know I'm not giving up on the story. And I never will. Thank you for reading this increasing long "AN" note and taking the time to review. <strong>

**PS:I'm well aware this is possibly the worst chapter of them all. But I figured you all waited long enough. **


	7. AN: Please Read important info

**AN: Hello all my lovely readers! It has been awhile hasn't it, a whole year even. I really shouldn't have made you wait this long for any type of update, but hey, life's a bitch like that sometimes. **

**One of the main reasons I have accidently neglected the story is, besides an absolute hectic social life I have thusly joined other fandoms. **

**What other Fandoms, you may ask? Mostly re-discovering my absolute love for Sailor Moon, a newer show entitled Once Upon a Time and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic did indeed not help as that utterly consumed my fandom life. But you can also credit MLP show for bringing me back to InuYasha. **

**Why?**

**Upon discovering that both Richard Ian Cox and Scott McNeil voice a few different characters for MLP, it brought me back to InuYasha and also gave the courage to finally watch The Final Act in English. Something I was very hesitant to do, seeing as it felt well, final, which I guess is the point. Also, I mourn (very dramatic, I know) for the fact that Monica Stori didn't reprise her role as Kagome, although Kira Tozer does do it justice.**

**Too long? Didn't read? **

**The story is officially off its un-official hiatus. And how do we celebrate? A re-write! **

**Seeing how in my incredibly humble opinion, my writing skills have increased, the story will be re-written up to my levels of satisfaction. I know this isn't what you guys wanted, but I cringe and question my sanity when I look back at the preexisting chapters.**

**I'll be posting a notification here on this story when the first chapter of the re-write is up. But you should also follow me on here, just in case. I'm hoping by Sunday to have the first chapter up.**

**Thanks to everyone who stuck in there, and I'm sorry for the wait on anything. Also, thanks for sticking with me. I told everyone that I wouldn't abandon this story, and that intent hasn't changed at all. **


End file.
